


We're soulmates

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, after 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Set after last clip of 4x08Yousana conversation





	We're soulmates

**_“So, who’s that?”_ **

She had been so focused on watching Noora and William leaving the party together so they could talk that she hadn’t heard Yousef approaching her. She turned around and looked at him

 ** _“Um, that’s Noora’s ex-boyfriend”_** she explained

Yousef nodded with an unimpressed expression.

 ** _“It’s okay if you’re jealous”_** she said

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“I mean, he’s her one true love and so on, no one will judge you for being jealous”_ **

She tried so hard not to laugh at his confused look

 ** _“But why would I be jealous?”_** he asked

 ** _“Because you have a thing with her”_** she said shrugging

 ** _“I, what?”_** he widened his eyes in surprise **_“No, no, no. We don’t have a thing”_**

**_“Well, you seemed really into her when I saw you kissing at SYNG”_ **

**_“You…you…?”_** he stuttered

 ** _“Saw you? Yeah I did”_** she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

 ** _“No, no, no.”_** he said shaking his head more to himself than to her **_“That’s not…we didn’t…Noora and me…”_**

 ** _“Yousef, breathe”_** she said

 ** _“I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe I screwed up like this”_** he muttered

 ** _“I’m not following you”_** she frowned **_“Look it’s okay, you like Noora and well she’ll probably get back with William but you’ll get over here”_**

 ** _“I won’t get over her because I’ve never been under her”_** he blurted out

 ** _“Wow, that’s too much information”_** she said biting her lip

 ** _“No, no, that came out totally wrong”_** he took his snapback off and brushed his hair with his fingers before putting it back on **_“Let’s start again”_**

Sana just looked at him waiting for him to talk

**_“Okay…Sana, Noora and me, we’re not…we never were…I mean she’s not…but you are…and me. I told her and she told you but you told her…and…”_ **

**_“Yousef you’re not making any sense”_ **

**_“I know it’s just…this is really difficult for me to say…Sana I think that you…that you and me…”_ **

**_“That we’re soulmates?”_** she finished raising her eyebrows at him with a smug smile

 ** _“What?”_** he said blinking way to fast.

Sana tried to hold the laugh but she couldn’t manage to do it and burst out laughing.

 ** _“Sana?”_** Yousef asked still trying to understand what was happening

 ** _“Noora let me read your texts”_** she said biting her lip

 ** _“No she didn’t”_** he said panicking

**_“Yup, she did”_ **

**_“I…I…I just…”_** he tried to speak but he was too flustered to even say a word.

He felt his cheeks blushing, his heart pounding fast on his chest, if there were a record for most embarrassing moment this would be the number one followed by the one time she had caught him dancing in her living room.

“ ** _You just…like me”_** she said smiling

 ** _“I can’t believe she showed you those texts”_** he said shaking his head

 ** _“And I can’t believe you asked her for advice”_** she chuckled

 ** _“Yeah…I did…and now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to find a nice rock I can crawl under”_** he said turning around to leave

 ** _“Wait”_** she said grabbing his arm to stop him

He faced her again but he closed his eyes too embarrassed to look at her

 ** _“Yousef, look at me”_** she said

He opened his eyes and looked at hers

 ** _“Are you looking into my eyes now?”_** she said quoting him from that afternoon they spent together

 ** _“I am”_** he said in a low voice

 ** _“What was I going to say?”_** she joked

He squinted his eyes at her and she laughed

**_“Oh, yes I remember now…I was going to say that I like you too Yousef”_ **

**_“Yeah?”_** he asked with a goofy smile

She just grinned and nodded

 ** _“That’s cool”_** he said

 ** _“That’s cool”_** she repeated

They would’ve kept talking to each other but they were soon pulled into the improvised dance floor by their friends.

Anyway, they would have a lot of time to talk in the following days, but in that moment, the important things had been said and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it!!  
> I'm sorry if it's not too good I'm still processing the clip


End file.
